un sentimiento muy fuerte
by DevliAsh
Summary: el prologo y el primer capitulo lean
1. Default Chapter

  


**Un Sentimiento Muy fuerte**   
Autor: DualBlade   
Traducción de: _Israelf64_   


**Prologo**   
"Los pensamientos de Ash y Misty" 

(La noche anterior al capitulo 1) 

Narrador: Ash, Misty, Tracey, Pikachu y Togepi acaban de hospedarse en   
el centro   
Pokemon de Trevolta, una ciudad que se encontraba en la punta de la   
isla mandarin. Ash   
acaba de ganar su tercera medalla de la liga naranja hace unos pocos   
dias y por fin   
Charizard lo obedecia. Parecia que Ash lo estaba haciendo muy bien y   
tenia un gran   
espiritu, ¿pero se sentira bien despues de todo esto? 

Ellos acababan de entrar al cuarto y los 3 estaban muy cansados por el   
largo dia que   
tuvieron. 

Misty: los cuartos de los centros pokemon son muy lindos. 

Tracey: si, no nos podemos quejar por el precio. 

Ash: (bostezando) si... 

Tracey: ¿ya estas cansado Ash? 

Misty puso sus brazos detras de su cabello naranja y bostezo... 

Misty: yo tambien estoy un poco cansada... 

Ash miro a Misty por un momento y suspiro. 

Ash: (pensando) Misty puede ser algunas veces una molestia pero no la   
culpo. Todo por   
esa estupida bicicleta...algunas veces me pregunto si estoy contento de   
haber destruido   
su bicicleta. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente no nos hubieramos   
conocido... 

---------------------------------------------- 

Ash recordo el dia en que conocio a Misty. Estaba siendo perseguido por   
una parvada de   
Spearows enojados, Ash cayo en una cascada y por un extraño giro del   
destino, fue sacado   
del agua por una chica... 

Misty: (gritando) ¿Hey, que estas haciendo? 

Ash le respondio sin voltearse: 

Ash: lo siento pero tengo que tomar esto prestado... 

Suavemente coloco a Pikachu en la cesta de la bicicleta y brinco al   
asiento, agarrando   
fuertemente el manubrio. Misty trato de detenerlo mientras le decia: 

Misty: ¡hey, esa es mi bicicleta! 

Ash ya habia recorrido una buena distancia cuando volteo su cabeza,   
gritandole: 

Ash: ¡te la regresare algun dia! 

----------------------------------------------- 

Ash: (pensando) nunca pense que esa "chica" se convertiria en una de   
mis mas cercanos   
amigos. Ahora pienso que ella es mas que eso. Quiero a Misty mas que a   
cualquier otra   
cosa en el mundo, pero se que eso es solo una fantasia. ¿Que cosa haria   
que misty se   
fije en mi de todas maneras? no soy muy inteligente, ni guapo y aun asi   
quiero ser   
el mejor de todos... 

Mientras que los otros dos estaban alistandose para acostarse, Ash   
estaba muy metido   
en sus pensamientos. No habia notado algo que le indicara que su   
relacion fuera mas alla   
de lo que era. Probablemente solo serian amigos... 

Misty: ¿en que estas pensando Ash? 

Ash: ¿Huh? Oh, nada. 

Misty lo miro curiosamente pero no quiso insistir en el asunto. 

Misty: Hey, debemos dormirnos de una vez... 

Ash: (sonriendo) ¡si, tendremos un gran dia mañana! 

Poco despues Ash, Misty, y Tracey se metieron a sus camas. Pikachu   
bostezo y se metio a   
su propia bolsa de dormir. Togepi dormia a su lado. 

Ash yacia en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Estaba muy cansado y   
decidio dormir de una   
vez. 

Ash: buenas noches Tracey, buenas noches Pikachu, buenas noches Togepi,   
(sonrie) ¡buenas   
noches Misty, nos vemos en la mañana! 

Misty: Ash...yo... 

Ella trato de responderle, pero fue muy tarde, Ash y los otros ya   
estaban bien dormidos. 

Misty: (pensando) ¡demonios! perdi mi oportunidad...esta noche hubiera   
sido perfecta... 

Ella pensaba tristemente. 

Misty: (pensando) si solo supiera lo que significa para mi. Puedo   
seguir usando la excusa   
de que me tiene que pagar mi bicicleta, pero no podre usarla para   
siempre. Pronto, tendre   
que decirle la verdad. 

Misty salio de su cama y se agacho junto a Ash. Misty sonrio mientras   
que Ash roncaba,   
pensando en pokemon sin duda. Ella paso su mano entre su cabello. Sin   
embargo no podia   
atreverse a mas. Algo se lo evitaba. Soñaba desde el momento en que lo   
conocio que ella   
lo besaria. Solo que no podia... 

Misty se paro y camino hacia su cama y se metio en ella. Ella queria a   
Ash de una manera   
mas fuerte que una amistad. Queria que fueran mas que amigos... 

Misty: buenas noches Ash...dulces sueños... 

mas tarde estando segura de que los 2 chicos y el pokemon estaban   
dormidos, lentamente se   
levanto de su cama. Fue hacia el balcon exterior, bajo la noche   
estrellada. Estaba cerca   
de la cama de Ash, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que el no la   
escuchara cantar. 

mil y un estrellas veo brillar,   
los dos aqui...noche ya.   
hay algo que queremos ocultar,   
disimular,   
la verdad... 

Misty camino y miro hacia el cuarto para ver la forma en que Ash   
dormia. Estaba ligeramente   
descorazonada cuando rodo mientras dormia y se volteo hacia otro lado. 

cuando te veo; quieres fingir.   
quiero decirte lo que siento y no se como empezar,   
quiero decirtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,   
¿como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?   
pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño de mi amor. 

las cosas que te tengo que decir,   
me canse, de ensayar.   
y cuando al fin me voy a decidir,   
de nervios no puedo hablar. 

Misty ahora estaba cantando mas cerca de lo que creia. El se movio de   
nuevo y pudo notar   
como estaba sonriendo mientras dormia. Temiendo que se despertara,   
rapidamente se volteo   
de su cara sonriente y una vez mas fue hacia el balcon. 

cuando me ves; quiero fingir.   
quiero decirte lo que siento y no se como empezar,   
quiero decirtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,   
¿como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?   
pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño de mi amor. 

Regreso con Ash y se hinco junto a su cama. Lo miro, se veia tan lindo   
y tranquilo con su   
sonrisa calida. Ella comenzo a cantar silenciosamente junto a el. 

di...¿porque te vas de mi?   
tal vez sientes lo que yo por ti.   
mi amor   
acallado por temor   
no puedo mas...disimular   
¿no lo ves? 

Se paro de nuevo, mirando a Ash con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Se   
alejo un poco y comenzo   
a cantar el resto de la cancion. 

quiero decirte lo que siento y no se como empezar,   
quiero decirtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,   
¿como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?   
pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño de mi amor. 

quiero decirte lo que siento y no se como empezar,   
quiero decirtelo, mas temo que me puedas lastimar,   
¿como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?   
pero me muero por decirte que eres dueño de mi amor. 

Misty: (susurrando) te amo... 

Misty se dio cuenta de que de nuevo se habia acercado demasiado a Ash,   
y rapidamente tambaleo   
hacia su cama, sabiendo que se moriria de verguenza si el la hubiera   
escuchado. Practicamente   
le murmuro "te amo..." justo en su oido. Sin duda lo suficiente para   
que el comenzara a   
moverse y bostezar. 

Ash: (bostezando) ¿dijiste algo Misty? 

Los ojos de Misty se abrieron completamente de la impresion. 

Misty: ¿yo? ¡N..No, nada!...¡yo no dije nada Ash! 

Satisfecho, Ash sonrio con sueño y cerro sus ojos. Ella lo miro por un   
minuto y entonces   
tambien cerro sus ojos. 

Misty: (tiernamente) buenas noches. 

Narrador: y asi fue como comienza la historia. ¡Lean el capitulo 1!   
  
  
  
  



	2. capitulo 1

**Un Sentimiento Muy fuerte**   
Autor: DualBlade   
Traducción de: _Israelf64_

**Capitulo 1**   
"Sentimientos a prueba" 

Cuando la luz del sol entro por las ventanas del centro pokemon, Ash   
Ketchum de   
pueblo paleta, se levanto en esa hermosa mañana escuchando a los pidgey   
pillar a lo   
lejos 

Ash: (bostezando) ¡¡YYYAAAAAWWWWNNNNN!! ¡que bella mañana! 

Inmediatamente se levanto y fue al balcon. Se tomo un momento para   
respirar el aire   
fresco y admirar la vista del oceano. Miro hacia el cuarto y vio a su   
mejor amigo   
Pikachu que seguia dormido en su pequeña bolsa con Togepi a su lado. Al   
fondo vio   
a Tracey, un nuevo amigo que conocio cuando Brock se separo de ellos,   
que estaba   
soñando. Y en el medio vio a Misty, aun con su pijama y su cabello   
suelto, parecia que   
ella tambien tenia un sueño placentero. 

Ash: (pensando) si Misty estuviera despierta, de seguro que miraria   
hacia afuera y   
diria algo como: "¿no es esto romantico?" 

Ash comenzo a observarla. Su sedoso cabello, su piel tersa, sus suaves   
labios, su   
calida sonrisa; para el era como estar mirando a una bella angel   
pelirroja. 

Ash: (pensando) Misty...Misty, que bello nombre. Le queda casi   
perfecto. Desearia que   
ella sintiera lo mismo que yo... 

Y como si fuera una señal, los verdes ojos de Misty lentamente se   
abrieron. 

Misty: buenos dias Ash. 

Ash inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro hacia el balcon. Su rostro tenia   
como 10 tonos de   
rojo en ese momento y tenia que mirar hacia otro lado hasta que se le   
quitara. 

Ash: Uh...buenos dias Misty. 

Misty: Ash, ¿sucede algo malo? 

Ash: Oh...no pasa nada. Es solo que...¡la vista desde el balcon es casi   
perfecta! ¿porque   
no vienes a darle un vistazo? 

Misty: esta bien 

Misty se levanto y fue al lado de ash para ver la maravillosa vista.   
Afortunadamente, el   
sonrojo de Ash desaparecio y su rostro ya estaba en su tono normal. 

Misty: Wow, ¡mira el escenario! el agua del oceano brillando con el sol   
de la mañana, el   
bosque con butterfrees volando a su alrededor y los pidgeys   
revoloteando sobre el pueblo   
pillando sus canciones de felicidad. ¿No es esto romantico Ash? 

Ash: si, tienes razon (pensando) y tu lo haces aun mas romantico. 

Los dos se quedaron parados viendo el amanecer en silencio por unos   
minutos. 

Misty: Hey Ash, ¿crees que debamos prepararnos para irnos?... 

Ash: si Misty, sera mejor prepararnos de una vez 

Ellos miraban en los ojos del otro, perdidos en ello. Estaban felices   
por eso. Ash sonrio   
amablemente, sus ojos estaban atrapados con los de ella con tanta   
fuerza que ambos se   
olvidaron del mundo. Aun el bello escenario no era mas que un recuerdo   
para misty mientras   
que intento dejar de mirar a ash, pero se dio cuenta de que no podia. 

Tracey: (en sueños) Oh mira...ahi esta moltres...y alla esta   
zapdos...ese es articuno...wow   
tengo que hacer unos dibujos...¡ahhhhhhh! (finalmente se despierta)   
¿donde esta mi libreta?   
(mirando alrededor) Oh, fue solo un sueño. 

Pikachu: (bostezando) ¡Piikkaaaaaaaaa! 

Togepi: (frotando sus ojos) Toge toge. 

Ash: parece que todos se estan despertando. Bueno mejor voy a tomar el   
desayuno para   
nosotros. Ahora regreso Misty. 

Ash salio del cuarto para traer el desayuno para todos. 

Misty: (soñando despierta) OK Ash, te estare esperando... 

Luego se dio cuenta de que no le estaba hablando a nadie cuando Ash   
salio del cuarto.   


************************************   


Despues de que tomaron su desayuno, tomaron un baño y se despidieron de   
la enfermera   
joy del centro pokemon. Asi salieron los 3 hacia... 

Pikachu: ¡PIKA! (( ¡que hay de mi! )) 

Umm...quiero decir los 4... 

Togepi: ¡Toge! (( ¡Hey! )) 

Quiero decir...los cinco... 

Todas las pokebolas se abrieron mostrando a todos los pokemon de Ash,   
Misty y Tracey.   
Todos tenian los ojos fijos en el narrador, dandole una mirada furiosa. 

Narrador: (con una gota de sudor) Umm, umm...¡OKAY OKAY, LOS 16! ¿ESTAN   
FELICES? 

Todos los pokemon asintieron en aprobacion... 

Charizard: (( ¡ya era tiempo de que tuviera el respeto que me merezco!   
)) 

Scyther: (( ¡asi es, yo era el lider de un enjambre de Scythers por si   
no lo sabian! )) 

Squirtle: (( ¡bien dicho! ¡ya nadie me menciona! )) 

Bulbasaur: (( ¡yo salve la vida de Ash mas de una vez! )) 

Goldeen: (( ¡casi nunca me usan a mi en las peleas! )) 

Staryu: (( ¡merezco algo de credito! ¡soy el unico pokemon que Misty   
usa para pelear! )) 

Lapras: (( ¡yo soy el que transporta a todos a cualquier lugar! )) 

Psyduck: (( ¡si no hubiera salido de mi pokebola en todas esas   
ocasiones, el equipo rocket   
hubiera capturado a todos nosotros! )) 

Venonat: (( ¡si no fuera por mi, Tracey no hubiera capturado a Scyther!   
)) 

Marill: (( ¡...y nunca hubieramos encontrado al onix de cristal! )) 

Kingler: (( ¡...y Ash hubiera perdido en la primera ronda de la liga   
añil! )) 

Narrador: OK OK, ¡TIENEN RAZON! ¡TODOS USTEDES MERECEN TODO EL CREDITO   
POR LO HICIERON!   
¡YA LO HE DICHO! ¡AHORA POR FAVOR REGRESEN A SUS POKEBOLAS PARA QUE   
PUEDA CONTINUAR CON   
ESTE FIC¡ 

Ash: el narrador esta un poco molesto en esta ocasion. 

Misty: tu lo has dicho. 

Narrador: como sea, los 16 se dirigian hacia el puerto para que   
navegaran hacia otra   
aventura. Sin embargo, debido al sentido de direccion de Ash y que   
Tracey tuviera el mapa   
al reves, se perdieron en las calles de Trevolta...lo que es triste   
porque el puerto estaba   
a solo un par de manzanas del centro pokemon. 

Misty: bien hecho Ash, ahora estamos perdidos de nuevo. 

Ash: ¡Urrrgghhh, ya te dije que llegaremos pronto Misty! al menos   
Pikachu y Togepi tienen   
confianza en mi. 

Pikachu: Pika chu. (( que bien, estamos perdidos )) 

Togepy: ¿Priiiii? (( ¿que le pasa a papa? )) 

Pikachu: ¿Pika? (( ¿papa? )) 

Misty: no te preocupes por Ash, Togepi. No es SU culpa que sea un   
verdadero retrasado mental   
cuando se trata de dirigir. 

Ash: ¡¡HEY!! 

Misty: ¿cual es tu problema Ash, no puedes soportar la realidad? 

Ash: ¡CALLATE, MISTY! 

Misty: ¡no ME ordenes que me "calle"! 

Tracey y Pikachu los miraban preocupadamente. Podian sentir que esto   
iba a terminar en   
una mala situacion. 

Ash: Urrgghh...si discutes tanto conmigo, ¿entonces porque me estas   
siguiendo? 

Misty: (sonrojandose ligeramente por olvidar la razon) ¡Um, um, er,   
ugh, P-porque, Ash   
Ketchum, tu me debes una bicicleta! 

Ash: ¿porque alguien estaria siguiendo a otra persona solo por una   
miserable bicicleta? 

Eso hizo que misty se molestara. 

Misty: ¡para tu informacion Ash, esa era una bicicleta hecha   
especialmente para mi, que   
costaba mas de $600! ¡y tienes suerte de que te haya seguido! ¡sin mi   
nunca hubieras llegado   
tan lejos, me sorprende que hayas estado entre los primeros 16 de la   
liga añil! 

Eso hizo que la sangre de Ash comenzara a hervir. 

Ash: ¿sabes que? ¡todo lo que haces es quejarte por todo lo que hago!   
¡todo lo que hago   
lo criticas como si no tuvieras algo mejor que hacer! ¡siempre piensas   
que va a suceder   
lo peor y que nunca tendre exito! 

Misty: (fuera de control) pues sabes que Ash, ¡eso es exactamente lo   
que pienso! ¡eres un   
PERDEDOR, un perfecto perdedor! fuiste totalmente apaleado en la liga   
añil porque habias   
entrenado deficientemente a Charizard y tu nunca "en toda tu vida"   
llegaras a ser un   
maestro pokemon... 

En ese momento, Misty se detuvo abruptamente. Se dio cuenta de que   
golpeo en un punto   
sensible. Todos estaban sorprendidos cuando escucharon lo que dijo,   
incluso ella misma.   
Nunca la habian visto hablar con tanto rencor antes. Ash rapidamente   
respondio con una   
gran tristeza... 

Ash: pues si eso es lo que piensas dentro de ese torpe cerebro, ¡me   
alegra que lo dijeras!   
(con sus ojos lagrimosos) ¡al menos ya se lo que piensas de mi! 

Misty: (tratando de disculparse) Ash...yo... 

Ash: ¡ni siquiera lo intentes! ¡ya escuche todo lo que dijiste!   
¡piensas que soy un   
perdedor y me odias! ¿sabes que? mira, toma esto... 

Le lanzo a Misty un sobre. Cuando ella lo abrio, vio suficiente dinero   
para comprarse una   
bicicleta de primera mano. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. 

Ash: (tratando de evitar las lagrimas) ¡vamos, toma el dinero y   
comprate una nueva bicicleta!   
asi te podras ir y no tendras que seguir a este "perdedor". Eso era   
todo lo que querias de   
mi de todas maneras. (comienza a llorar) Crei que te importaba...pero   
veo que estaba   
equivocado. Adios Misty... 

Comenzo a caminar y miro hacia atras y sus ojos establecieron contacto. 

Ash: siempre te recordare Misty. Te voy a extrañar... 

Ash no podia soportarlo mas y tan solo se volteo y corrio hacia otro   
lugar, llorando. No le   
importaba a donde se iria, solo deseaba irse de ahi. 

Tracey: ¡¡¡Ash, espera!!! 

Pikachu: ¡¡Pika pi!! (( ¡¡Ash!! )) 

Tracey corrio tras de Ash. Pikachu volteo una vez mas y miro a Misty,   
que estaba parada   
sujetando el sobre con lagrimas goteando en el. Pikachu sacudio su   
cabeza y fue a buscar   
a Ash. 

Misty: (silenciosamente) Ash, no era mi intencion decirte eso...(agacha   
su cabeza) 

Misty se quedo parada en silencio, lamentandose de todo lo que dijo,   
deseando que   
todo estuviera como antes. Sabia que lo que se habian dicho era muy en   
serio y habia   
lastimado y ofendido los sentimientos de Ash. 

Misty: Oh Ash, ¿que es lo que he hecho...? 

Miro el sobre una vez mas, bastante humedecido por sus lagrimas. Habia   
$750 dentro del   
sobre, lo suficiente para comprar incluso una mejor bicicleta. Las   
palabras de Ash se   
repetian en su cabeza, "Crei que te importaba...". 

Misty: me importas Ash... 

Con estas palabras se sento en una banca cercana y inmediatamente   
rompio en llanto. 

Misty: (llorando)...me importas.   


Narrador: Oh no, ¡han pasado cosas terribles! Al parecer Misty se   
preocupa en realidad   
por Ash y Ash tambien se preocupa por ella. ¿Se lograra resolver este   
conflicto?   
Averiguenlo en el capitulo 2 

¡CONTINUARA...!   
  
  



End file.
